¡Que tu eres que!
by anna-otaku23
Summary: Creo que podría ser gay. –dijo con ese rostro serio. La carne que Luffy devoraba un segundo antes, se le atoro en la garganta, provocando que el moreno empezara a toser. - Zo-Zo-Zoro – Luffy no salía de su asombro. /. Luffy, entonces, se dio cuenta de la cercanía de sus rostros y que el aliento de Zoro lo golpeaba en el rostro. Y Luffy deseo que Zoro lo besara...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Soy Anna con un fic sobre One piece.**

**Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece, sino a Eiichiro Oda-sensei. **

**El fic esta relacionado con Elektel Delusion,pero no es igual. Su autora es Nekota Yonezou.**

* * *

Monkey D. Luffy amaba comer. Posiblemente más que a nada, pocas cosas podrían detenerlo cuando estaba comiendo:

1.- Se acabo su comida y es hora de pedir más.

2.- Algo lo sorprendió.

Aunque solo la primera había sucedió, en infinitas ocasiones, porque Luffy es un poco idiota e ingenuo para ser sorprendido. Nada había logrado que dejara de comer con el plato sin acabar. Hasta ese día. Luffy se había escapado de su clase de historia, de la maestra Hina, para comer en la azotea. Junto con su mejor amigo, quien siempre lo acompañaba, en todo. Roronoa Zoro había estado con el casi toda su vida. Desde el día que tomo un cuchillo y se hizo la cicatriz que adornaba su ojo izquierdo hasta el día que decidió usar ese sombrero de paja a todas horas (hasta mientras duerme). Zoro era su mejor nakama, aunque no lo iba a admitir, sus demás nakamas podrían ponerse celosos. Por eso lo que le dijo fue sorprendente e inesperado.

- Creo que podría ser gay. –dijo con ese rostro serio. La carne que Luffy devoraba un segundo antes, se le atoro en la garganta, provocando que el moreno empezara a toser. Volteo a ver al peliverde con rostro sorprendido. Zoro no parecía haber cambiado, su pelo verde, sus tres katanas, sus aretes, su expresión seria. "Zoro está igual, ¿Por qué diría eso?" pensó Luffy. Después de un momento, Luffy empezó a reír.

- ¿Es una nueva broma, Zoro? – dijo inocentemente. –Shishishishi, que divertido eres Zoro.

- No es una broma, capitán. –dijo Zoro en tono aun más serio. Luffy se sonrojo, cuando su mejor amigo lo llamaba así era porque no bromeaba.

- Zo-Zo-Zoro – Luffy no salía de su asombro. "¿Zoro habrá estado pensando en mi de esa forma… todo este tiempo? Que me diga algo así, ¡¿Acaso no tengo derecho para prepararme mentalmente?" pensaba un poco nervioso. Luffy había pensado, hasta ahora, que Zoro era del tipo tradicional y que era… bueno nunca pensó en Zoro como un gay.

- Y un tipo se me confesó el otro día, así que decidí salir con él.

- Oh... –Luffy se escucho un poco decepcionado, pero Zoro no lo noto porque se había dormido. Se escucho el timbre de cambio de hora, Luffy (aun sonrojado) intento despertar al peliverde, pero no pudo. Se lo tuvo que llevar cargando. En eso empezó a recordar a cuando tenía 10 años…

* * *

- Ne, Zoro… -Decía un pequeño Luffy –Estoy aburrido… -se encontraban en la habitación de este, no era particularmente grande, solo tenía una cama, un televisor y un Play Station. Lo necesario. Mini Luffy estaba sentado en la cama y Mini Zoro estaba recargado en esta, justo por debajo del moreno.

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? –fue la respuesta que recibió.

- ¡Juega conmigo!

- ¿A qué quieres jugar?

- ¡A los piratas! –el pequeño se puso a saltar en la cama, moviendo al peliverde aficionado al kendo, al cual unas venitas resaltaron en su frente.

- ¡Esta bien! ¡Juguemos!

- ¡Bien! ¡Zoro acepto jugar! –salto de la cama y abrazo a su nakama. Zoro se sonrojo, pero desvio la mirada para que Luffy no lo notara.

- ¿Y que se supone que vamos a hacer?

- ¡Yo seré el capitán! ¡Y tú eres mi vice-capitán! –dijo Luffy tan emocionado que Zoro no quiso preguntarle si esa era una palabra.

- A tus ordenes, capitán –dijo con una media sonrisa y el sonrojado fue Luffy. Desde entonces, Zoro lo llama así de vez en cuando.

* * *

"Así que no tenía nada que ver conmigo. ¿Por qué? ¿A que me refiero con *¿Por qué?*? ¿Por qué estoy un poco decepditado? ¿O como era? ¡Ah, sí! ¡Decepcionado! ¿Por qué estoy decepcionado? Nunca pensé que Zoro fuera gay. Shishishishishi, eso me tomo por sorpresa." Pensaba Luffy en clase. El profesor Mihawk leía algo que Luffy no entendía y tampoco le interesaba. Volteo a ver a sus compañeros, el estaba al último así que pasaba desapercibido. A su lado derecho, Ussop lanzaba bolitas de papel a Sanji, que estaba enfrente de Luffy, pero este estaba atento a Nami (sentada enfrente a Ussop) que se robaba la billetera a Vivi, que estaba a su lado. Tras Vivi, Robin leía tres libros a la vez, ninguno era el de la lectura, pero a ella no le importaba. A la izquierda de Sanji, Franky hablaba con Brook, frente a él, sobre robar ropa interior cuando tenga Educación Física. Los demás ponían atención (Tashigi, Kaya, Conis, Alvida, Coby y el pequeño genio Chopper), pero la única persona que a Luffy le importaba estaba dormida a su derecha. Zoro roncaba muy tranquilo, ni siquiera cuando Luffy tropezó en las escaleras, se digno a despertar. Pero a Mugiwara le gustaba que fuera así. Se empezó a reír con su típico ¡Shishishishishi! Pero luego su mirada se puso seria.

"El tipo con el que está saliendo… ¿Qué clase de chico será? Ser gay, así de la nada… Yo no puedo actuar como si no todo fuera normal…" Luffy suspiro. Era la primera vez que pensaba realmente en algo. "¿Por qué de repente tu… estas… tan lejos…Zoro?"

- Monkey D. Luffy el pizarrón no está por allá, ¿o sí? –la voz de Mihawk-sensei sobresalto a Luffy.

- ¿Eh? ¿Lo movieron de lugar? –dijo Luffy moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado. Una gotita resbalo por la cabeza de todos ante la estupidez del moreno-¿Y entonces donde quedo, Mihawk-sensei? Shishishishishi, sin pizarrón no podemos trabajar… ¿Tendremos el día libre? –el salón empezó a reír, excepto por Zoro (que seguía dormido), Nami (que decía "idiota") y Robin (que solo sonrió). Mihawk se enojo más y empezó a regañarlo a gritos, despertando al peliverde.

- ¡Ya cállense que no puedo dormir! –grito muy enfadado. No noto su error hasta que Mihawk-sensei, también conocido como el padre de Zoro, dirigió su gélida mirada hacia el peliverde. Zoro trago saliva sonoramente y espero lo peor…

* * *

Al final de clases, todos se dirigían a sus casas, excepto tres personas.

- ¡No puedo creer que los hayan castigado! ¡Qué tan irresponsables pueden ser! –se quejaba una pelinaranja con gesto enfurruñado.

- Ne Nami, no es para tanto. Shishishishishi, nunca pensé que tú papá nos castigaría Zoro… -dijo el moreno con su sonrisa típica. Nami solo lo miro aun enojada. Entonces sonrió y su rostro se volvió sombrío.

- Bien, entonces por cada minuto que me hagan esperar son $100 berries. Se quedaran 60 minutos, lo que da un precio de $6,000 berries cada uno. Y si no pagan, ya no los acompañaré a casa.

- Nunca te lo pedimos, bruja ladrona. –dijo Zoro molesto.

- Bien, entonces me iré. Pueden llamarme cuando terminen en Hokkaido, como la última vez.

- ¡Lo estaba siguiendo a él! –dijeron al unísono y se señalaron entre ellos. Nami sonrió.

- Estaré en la cafetería con el viejo Zeff. –empezó a alegarse del salón, pero después regreso y con una sonrisa maléfica dijo: -Si no pagan dentro de dos días les cobrare el 300% de interés. –Y se fue.

- Maldita bruja… -le dijo Zoro a Nami cuando esta ya no podía oírlo.

- A mi me agrada, es buena navegante. –dijo Luffy con una sonrisa. El edificio donde los Roronoa y los D. vivían era muy grande, pero daba la casualidad de que estas dos familias eran vecinas y la familia de Nami vivía en el piso superior. Desde pequeño Zoro había tenido problemas de orientación, pero su orgullo lo obligaba a quedarse callado. Y como Luffy era un despistado, terminaba siguiéndolo a donde fuera. Los D. le pidieron de favor a Nami que los acompañara, y ella acepto. Convirtiéndose en la segunda nakama de Luffy.

El moreno veía las moscas pasar mientras Newgate-sensei revisaba unos exámenes.

- Tengo que salir, pero regresare pronto y si no los encuentro… tendré que llamar a sus padres. –dijo antes de salir. Zoro se durmió así que no escucho y Luffy… bueno Luffy estaba siendo Luffy. Al poco rato, Mugiwara se dio cuenta que Shirohige no estaba y vio su oportunidad de hablar con Zoro.

- Oi, Zoro. –dijo por decima vez Luffy, cuando Zoro se despertó y lo voltio a ver aún medio dormido, pero al ver la cara seria de su "capitán" se despertó completamente –Preséntamelo. A tu novio.

- ¿Por qué? –fue la respuesta del espadachín.

- ¿Cómo que "¿Por qué?"? ¿No quieres presentárselo a TU mejor amigo?

- ¿De qué hablas? Nunca habías pedido conocer a ninguna chica con las que he salido.

- ¡Oi! ¡Mi nakama de repente ha cambiado a los chicos! ¿Cómo podría no importarme, Zoro? –dijo exaltado Luffy.

- ¿Entonces…estas discriminando a los gays?

- ¡No! – "¿O sí?" pensó Luffy.

- Te equivocas, cuando dices que te importa quieres decir que te da asco. –Luffy no lo soporto mas y se lanzo a su compañero, agarrándolo de la camisa para acercarlo a su rostro.

- ¡Baka! ¡Zoro es un baka! ¿Cómo puedes pensar que soy esa clase de capitán? –dijo. Zoro solo lo vi sorprendido. Luffy, entonces, se dio cuenta de la cercanía de sus rostros y que el aliento de Zoro lo golpeaba en el rostro. Estaban lo suficientemente cerca para besarse. Y Luffy por un momento, deseo que lo hiciera. Deseo que Zoro lo besara. Ante este pensamiento, Luffy se sonrojo y digo la primera estupidez que se le vino a la mente (como casi siempre):

- Quizá nosotros… ya no deberíamos… hacer esta clase de cosas…

- ¿Sabes Luffy? No es como si me hubiera vuelto una chica… y ¿Por qué demonios te sonrojas?

- Pero… ¿no sientes que tu corazón se acelera un poquito? –dijo acercándose más. Zoro pensó que era para burlarse de él, pero Luffy realmente quería tener a Zoro así. Y no sabía por qué.

- Esto te divierte, ¿o no? –dijo el peliverde empujando el rostro de Luffy y quitándolo de su asiento.

- No te enojes, solo tenía mis dudas. –dijo Luffy con un mohín. Zoro suspiro y le revoloteo el cabello. En ese momento entro el profesor y les dijo:

- Espero que no hayan hecho nada imprudente.

- No sensei… -dijeron cada uno pensando en sus cosas.

"Luffy estaba muy cerca, estuve a punto de besarlo. No puedo permitir que algo como eso pase de nuevo. No quiero que Luffy me odie." Pensaba Zoro mientras observaba el cielo a través de la ventana.

"Zoro, ¿Por qué no me besaste? Y ¿Por qué quiero que lo hagas? ¡Ay, pensar es tan duro! ¡Y tengo hambre! ¡Carneeeeeeee!" pesaba el menor mientras empezaba a babear, pero antes volteo disimuladamente hacia su nakama y no pudo evitar notar que la luz hacia que su verde melena brillara muy intensamente….

* * *

**Aqui termina el primer episodio, es mas como una introduccion, pero me quedo bien. Dejen sus reviews y haganme saber: Quien creen que sea el novio de Zoro? Acepto sugerencias! Sayonara lectores-sama!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Soy Anna con un fic sobre One piece.**

**Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece, sino a Eiichiro Oda-sensei.**

**El fic esta relacionado con Elektel Delusion,pero no es igual. Su autora es Nekota Yonezou.**

* * *

- Mmm… -dijo Luffy mientras se miraba en el espejo del baño. Después empezó a pensar sobre su mejor amigo. "Yo…creí que era apuesto. Hancock siempre me lo dice. ¿Quizá simplemente no soy el tipo de Zoro? Tal vez los homos no irían tras de mi… Debería solo apoyarlo. ¡No hay nada que hacer! Pero…Zoro es mi nakama y tengo que apoyarlo, Shishishishishi." Después de un rato, el moreno volvió a sonreír, pero seguía con el ceño fruncido.

- Oi, Luffy. –llamo su atención una voz masculina y divertida a su espalda. - ¿Qué estás haciendo? Llevas diez minutos observándote en el espejo. –Luffy volteo el rostro y sonrió a su hermano.

- Ace… solo estoy… pensando. –dijo con duda. No sabía que iba a decirle a su hermano si preguntaba lo que estaba pensando. No iba a delatar a su nakama tan fácilmente. Ace abrió los ojos y retrocedió un paso. El menor ladeo la cabeza sin entender la actitud de su hermano mayor.

- ¡Sabo! ¡Viejo! ¡Shanks! –grito Ace asustado. Por el tono que utilizo, los nombrados anteriormente aparecieron en un parpadeo. Los tres estaban agitados y lucían chistosos, pensamiento de Luffy. Sabo estaba usando un delantal y, tanto este como su rostro, estaban llenos de salsa de tomate; Shanks traía solo el pantalón de dormir y una escoba en la mano; por ultimo Garp estaba despeinado, como si acabara de levantarse, y la camisa al revés. Luffy se habría reído de ellos, de no ser porque estaban ahí para preguntarle en que pensaba, o en este caso, en quien.

- ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto Sabo agitado. A diferencia de Luffy y Ace que van al instituto todavía, Sabo estaba ya en la universidad, por lo que era raro verlo entre semana. Sabo era el único rubio de la familia, pero también el único capaz de detener a Luffy y Ace cuando peleaban.

- Lu-Lu-Luffy –tartamudeo Ace, quien tenía una cara graciosa. Parecía que sus ojos se le iban a salir y sus piernas temblaban como si fuera a salir corriendo.

- ¡Habla de una vez! –dijo Garp antes de golpearlo.

- ¡Duele! –grito el narcoléptico antes de quedarse dormido. Los demás casi se caen de la impresión.

- Bien, ¿Luffy que sucede? –pregunto el pelirrojo Shanks.

- ¿Ustedes creen que soy guapo? –pregunto el menor. La familia D. cayó de espaldas, se levanto, golpeo a Luffy y se fue.

* * *

"Espera, espera, espera… el novio de Zoro es… ¿Trafalgar Law, el presidente del consejo estudiantil?" fue lo primero que pensó Luffy al ver a la pareja. Ese día más temprano, le había insistido a Zoro que le presentara a su novio, hasta que el peliverde se harto y acepto.

- Este es mi… novio –dijo Zoro igual de tranquilo que siempre.

- Mugiwara-ya –dijo Law con un asentimiento. Trafalgar Law, el presidente del consejo estudiantil… inteligente, famoso, apuesto y callado.

* * *

"Mi rostro es mucho más bonito. ¿Qué tiene Law que no tenga yo?" pensaba Luffy esa tarde mientras se miraba en un espejito naranja con marcas de berries en todos lados. Estaba tan absorto que no se dio cuenta que la dueña del espejo entraba en su habitación molesta.

- Luffy, ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo con mi espejo de mano? –dijo Nami, arrepintiéndose de haber aceptado la invitación de Sabo para quedarse a cenar. -Te cobrare $10, 000 berries por haberlo robado.

- ¡Nami! Tú tienes mangas yaoi, ¿cierto? ¡¿Cómo luzco desde el punto de vista de un gay?! –le grito Luffy, ignorando lo que ella había dicho.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué es todo esto de pron…? Espera ¿leíste mis mangas? ¡Eso significa más berries que tienes que pagar!

- ¡Eso no importa! ¿Desde el punto de vista de un gay, no soy atractivo? Solo dime la verdad.

- Solo muérete por una vez. –Nami se alejo con el rostro tan rojo como el cabello de Shanks.

- ¿Eh? Pero si muero una primera vez, tendría que haber una segunda, pero como estaría muerto… -Luffy siguió hablando aun cuando Nami ya se había ido. Ella regreso para decirle algo a Luffy y molestarlo.

- ¡Cállate! Aunque, Zoro definitivamente lo es. (Guapo para los gays) ¡Seria muy inesperado si fuera un "gato"! –dijo y se fue.

"Un gato…. Zoro como un… gato…" *Imagen mental de Zoro con orejas y cola de gato, en la cama de Luffy…*

- ¡Calmado! –se dijo a si mismo Luffy cuando sus pensamientos se volvieron… ¿embarazosos?

* * *

- ¡Nos vemos! –grito Luffy saliendo de su apartamento.

- Oi, Luffy. Buenas –dijo Zoro a su lado mientras le daba clic al botón del elevador. Nami debía estar esperándolos ya. Zoro tenía expresión somnolienta e inclino su cabeza hacia la derecha, haciendo que Luffy viera en su cabello un par de orejitas verdes. Sin proponérselo, miraba a Zoro fijamente mientras empezaba a babear un poco. -¿Qué? Luces raro. –"Esto es realmente malo. Estoy alucinando."

- Nada es solo que Nami dijo algo muy raro ayer.

- ¿Qué?

- Dijo que sería inesperado que fueses un gato. Shishishishishi, dice algunas cosas extrañas. –dijo Luffy con su usual sonrisa.

- Un… gato… -susurro el peliverde. Su expresión se oscureció un poco. –Luffy, ¿le contaste a Nami que soy gay?

-¿Eh? –"¿Cómo se volvió esto una conversación sobre ser gay?" -¡Zoro, baka! ¡No dije ni una palabra sobre Zoro! –La puerta del elevador se abrió y ambos entraron.

- Entonces, ¿Por qué Nami fijo, de pronto, que yo era un "gato"?

- "¿Por qué Zoro está molesto?" pensó Luffy antes de responder- ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? ¿Además que tienen que ver los gatos con los homos?

- Un "gato" es el uke. –Luffy parpadeo en shock. –Es el que pone el trasero… en el sexo. –Luffy se sonrojo violentamente. Imaginándose a Zoro con cara sonrojada y debajo de él, empezó a babear. –Crei que podía decírtelo. Perdona por haberte confiado eso. –La puerta del elevador volvió a abrirse mostrando a una pelinaranja molesta que los empezó a regañar sobre puntualidad.

"¡Mierda! ¡Zoro es muy difícil cuando se enoja! Yo no… entiendo para nada cuando se pone así. Se vuelve cítrico… cínico y auto despectivo. Me ignora,, a pesar de que me nota, finge no hacerlo y no me mira. ¡Ni siquiera se duerme!" pensabe Luffy en clase.

* * *

- Zoro, almorcemos. –dijo Luffy poniendo su almuerzo de 1 tonelada sobre la silla del peliverde.

- ¿No te da asco comer con alguien como yo?

- ¡Zoro! Vamos a almorzar –dijo desde la puerta, Law. Zoro se levanto e ignoro a Luffy, dirigiéndose con su novio y abandonando a su capitán. Luffy lo observo irse y no supo que decir.

* * *

**Aqyu eta el cap creo que un poco corto. Espero que les guste.**

**Ahora a responder reviews:**

**Mei Yorukaze:****Y es Taffy. Ademas tambien voy a poner a Kid, pero no necesariamente celoso. Muahahaha.**

**Naghi-tan:****Gracias por el review. Pentagono amoroso? Lo tendre en cuenta. :3**

**Isis Dollanganger:****De nada. Yo tambien amo el ZoLu y no me gusta que haya pocos fics sobre ellos. Asi que aqui hay uno!**

**Tazusa Inverse:****Si Luffy tendra que pensar mucho si quiere que Zoro esste con el. Aunque cuando Luffy no piensa pasan cosas emocionantes. :D**

**Neko Dani:****Gracias! Aqui esta la conti. Perdon por tardarme. Intentare ir mas rapido esta vez.**


End file.
